The present invention generally relates to a paint tray and, in particular, to a paint tray with a movable bar.
There are a variety of paint trays. A paint tray can be a way for a person to access paint as they are painting. A person's paint brush dipped into paint has the tendency to contain excess paint. If the excess paint is not scraped off of the brush, the paint may drip. Furthermore, as a painter uses a paint brush, excess paint tends to dry on the brush. Some painters also have the tendency to scrape a paint brush on the side of a paint tray to remove excess paint or dried paint from the brush.
Accordingly, it is believed that a need exists for improvements in paint trays.